SNOW ANGELS TOUCHED BY AN ANGEL
by girlmoustakis
Summary: Andrew, the Angel of Death, finds himself VERY human and needs assitance from a few friends to help him get through it.


SNOW ANGELS

TOUCHED BY AN ANGEL

BY

HENRIETTE MOUSTAKIS

TEASER

FADE IN:

EXT. A BEAUTIFUL HILLSIDE. DAY

MONICA the ANGEL is running and screaming at ANDREW the ANGEL who has run ahead.

MONICA - ANGEL

Andrew, come back.

TESS the ANGEL follows at a slower pace.

TESS - ANGEL

Andrew, you come back here right now! I'm ordering you.

Monica reaches him and slows him down. He is crying.

MONICA - ANGEL

Andrew, please stop.

ANDREW - ANGEL

Monica, leave me alone.

Tess catches up.

TESS - ANGEL

Andrew, slow down. I'm too old for this. Now calm down.

ANDREW - ANGEL

(crying)

Tess, I can't do it anymore. No one ever wants to see me. They're all afraid. All I ever get is abuse. There's just so much an Angel can take.

TESS - ANGEL

Baby, I know this case was difficult.

ANDREW - ANGEL

I am not your baby!

TESS - ANGEL

You're sure acting like one.

ANDREW - ANGEL

You heard what he said to me. I'm only doing my job. Why don't they understand? Why is everyone so afraid of me?

TESS - ANGEL

(stroking his hair)

Baby...

(correcting herself)

Andrew, it will get better.

ANDREW - ANGEL

No, it won't. I'm tired and I quit!

He runs off. Monica starts to follow and Tess stops her.

TESS - ANGEL

Leave him be. This is between the Father and him.

He walks to the top of the hill and sits down. He looks up as a light shines on him alone.

ANDREW - ANGEL

Father, I have never disobeyed you. At times I've questioned your orders, but I've always followed through. But lately the cases are harder. Some won't listen. Some call me things no one should hear. Please, tell me why they hate me. Why they all fear me? All I'm doing is bringing them home. Please, tell me why?

INT. HOTEL LOBBY WITH BAR ATTACHED. -- MOMENTS LATER

Andrew is sitting at a table. A young woman, CATHY, comes by and drops a glass of water on his sweater and he jumps.

CATHY

Oh, I'm so sorry.

ANDREW - ANGEL

(wiping off water)

That's okay. It's only---

He looks at her and freezes.

ANDREW - ANGEL

Water.

A man turns around at the bar. It is ADAM the ANGEL, the other Angel of Death. Tess approaches from behind the bar. She is the bartender.

CUT TO:

END OF TEASER

ACT ONE

FADE IN:

SCENE ONE

INT. HOTEL LOBBY WITH BAR ATTACHED. -- MOMENTS LATER

Two other girls approach carrying skis. They are Barbara and Julie.

BARBARA

Hey, Cathy. Where did you go?

CATHY

I got some water and spilled it on---

ANDREW - ANGEL

Andrew.

The two girls look at each other and smile. All he can do is stare at Cathy and smile. She retreats in a shy way. Adam turns to Tess.

ADAM - ANGEL

Tell me again why I'm here and not Monica?

TESS - ANGEL

This assignment would be much too sensitive for her. I needed special help.

ADAM - ANGEL

But I'm the Angel of Death, not a caseworker.

TESS - ANGEL

You are now.

ADAM - ANGEL

Where's my case?

TESS - ANGEL

Andrew. He's going to need all the help he can get.

The two girls sit down. Andrew walks up to the bar.

ANDREW - ANGEL

Excuse me, ma'am? Could we have four hot chocolates?

TESS - ANGEL

Of course you can, and please call me Tess.

She gets the drinks and puts them on a tray and gives it to him.

ANDREW - ANGEL

Thank you, Tess.

He smiles and sits down with the three girls.

ADAM - ANGEL

Where's his memory?

TESS - ANGEL

He lost it when he became human.

ADAM - ANGEL

Human?

TESS - ANGEL

We had a difficult assignment. Andrew got the worst of it. Words were spoken and apparently he had enough. He asked the father a question and this is his answer.

ADAM - ANGEL

He asked to be human?

TESS - ANGEL

He asked why people fear death and him. The Father made him human so HE could find the answer for HIMSELF.

ADAM - ANGEL

OOOh, that's rough. How long will he be human?

TESS - ANGEL

For as long as it takes. We're here to protect him. This is a very vulnerable time for him and he'll probably make a lot of mistakes.

ADAM - ANGEL

We're here to stop him from making them?

TESS - ANGEL

We're here to pick him up when he does.

ADAM - ANGEL

Why doesn't he see me?

TESS - ANGEL

He won't until its time.

ADAM - ANGEL

Time for what?

TESS - ANGEL

Remember the turkey you didn't kill at Thanksgiving?

ADAM - ANGEL

How can I? You're always reminding me.

TESS - ANGEL

This case will be just like that.

ADAM - ANGEL

I don't know Tess. I feel like a Peeping Tom. He's my friend.

TESS - ANGEL

And a friend who is going to need all the help he can get. He's going to be making a lot of mistakes.

At the table, the two girls are laughing while he still smiles at Cathy. She is shy and wants to hide under her chair.

BARBARA

So, Andrew, what do you do for a living?

He looks at the magazine stand and sees a magazine on contracting.

ANDREW - ANGEL

I'm a contractor.

BARBARA

And what do you contract?

ANDREW - ANGEL

I renovate homes.

JULIE

Is it good money?

ANDREW - ANGEL

(thinks a bit)

I guess so. What about you girls?

BARBARA

My name is Barbara and I'm an accountant.

JULIE

I'm Julie and I'm an office manager.

ANDREW - ANGEL

Same office?

BARBARA

We all work at the same place.

ANDREW - ANGEL

(turning to Cathy)

What about you?

CATHY

I'm an auditor.

BARBARA

That's not all she does.

CATHY

Guys, can it.

BARBARA

Our little Cathy is a famous sculptor.

CATHY

I am not famous.

JULIE

You just finished a show.

CATHY

My first show. It took me years to get that far.

ANDREW - ANGEL

What did you sculpt?

CATHY

Lots of things.

ANDREW - ANGEL

What was your exhibit?

JULIE

Show him the pictures.

BARBARA

Oh come on, Cathy.

She reluctantly pulls out some pictures from her purse and hands them to him.

CATHY

I've always had a thing for Angels.

JULIE

You should see her room. It's downright eerie. I've never seen so many eyes looking back at me in my life.

ANDREW - ANGEL

(looking at pictures)

They're quite good.

CATHY

Thank you. The wings are the hard part. If you don't get them right, the whole Angel is off.

ANDREW - ANGEL

(still looking)

Angels don't have wings.

CATHY

Why do you stay that?

ANDREW - ANGEL

Say what?

CATHY

You just said Angels don't have wings. How do you know?

BARBARA

Seen any lately?

ANDREW - ANGEL

I don't know why I said that.

(gives them back)

I take it you ladies are here for the skiing?

JULIE

We are. Cathy just came along for the ride. What about you, Andrew?

BARBARA

Do you ski?

ANDREW - ANGEL

(thinking a bit)

Why yes I do.

BARBARA

Where are your skis?

ANDREW - ANGEL

They're in my room.

JULIE

(flirting)

What is your room number?

Tess comes by.

TESS - ANGEL

Excuse me, Mr. Berry. Do I charge these to your room? You did say it was 77.

ANDREW - ANGEL

Yes, charge it.

Barbara looks at her watch.

BARBARA

It's nine o'clock. The lifts are open.

JULIE

Let's hit the slopes.

(standing)

Andrew, thank you for the chocolates.

ANDREW - ANGEL

Anytime.

The three get up and walk away. Barbara and Julie turn to Cathy.

BARBARA

Where do you think you're going?

CATHY

With you.

BARBARA

Oh no, you're not. You're going back to him.

JULIE

He's crazy about you. He couldn't keep his eyes off you.

CATHY

I can't go back. I'm too shy.

JULIE

Grow out of it! Honey, if I didn't bring these skis, I would be with him for my entertainment. He's probably a lot of fun.

BARBARA

And definitely warmer. Now, go on.

CATHY

(reluctant)

I can't. I'm scared. I've never been able to talk to guys. Once I tell them the truth, I never see them again.

JULIE

Don't worry. He probably wants to talk.

Julie looks at Andrew who smiles and waves.

JULIE

And if he doesn't, I can think of something I'd rather do, and it ain't skiing. Lister, sister, you have a choice. It's either sitting and talking with a hunk or ME ravishing him? What do YOU think is fair?

CATHY

Talking. The man deserves to be left alive. I've heard about you.

JULIE

Then go. We'll see you at the lift.

The two leave. Cathy turns back to him. He is looking at the contracting magazine and then looks up.

ANDREW - ANGEL

What are you doing back? You left with your friends.

CATHY

I didn't feel like skiing.

ANDREW - ANGEL

You come to a ski lodge and you don't ski?

CATHY

Not today.

(looks at magazine)

I'm disturbing your reading.

(raises arm)

If I am, I'll go.

Cathy gets up and Andrew grabs her hand.

ANDREW - ANGEL

No, please, sit down. I could use the company.

He lets go of her hand.

CATHY

Really?

ANDREW - ANGEL

Really.

She sits down.

ANDREW - ANGEL

Why do you act surprised?

CATHY

It's just---

He approaches her and gets lost in her eyes.

ANDREW - ANGEL

Just what?

CATHY

Everyone likes my friends more. They always ignore me.

ANDREW - ANGEL

They're either blind or very stupid. You're beautiful.

CATHY

(getting lost in his eyes)

And you sure you're only drinking hot chocolate? No one's ever talked to me that way.

ANDREW - ANGEL

(taking her hand)

Maybe it's time they did.

Tess shakes her head and turns to Adam.

TESS - ANGEL

We have a problem.

ADAM - ANGEL

And I thought killing that turkey was hard. Now, I see why you left Monica at home.

TESS - ANGEL

He's going to need all the help he can get. Asking a question is one thing, but this is a disaster waiting to happen.

Andrew takes his hand away, still looking at her.

ANDREW - ANGEL

You play chess? I saw some boards in the display case.

CATHY

Sometimes. Wouldn't you rather hit the slopes than play chess with me? The snow looks perfect.

ANDREW - ANGEL

I can always ski. It's not always I can find a good chess partner.

CATHY

I didn't say I was good at it.

ANDREW - ANGEL

Neither did I.

He gets up and walks over to the bar.

ANDREW - ANGEL

Tess, may we have some more hot chocolates?

CATHY

Can we make it hot ciders instead?

ANDREW - ANGEL

Sure.

(to Tess)

Hot ciders with two cinnamon sticks each.

TESS - ANGEL

Right away.

ANDREW - ANGEL

Thank you. You're an Angel.

He walks away. Tess gets the drinks ready.

ADAM - ANGEL

I didn't know he had a sweet tooth.

TESS - ANGEL

It's as bad as Monica's coffee habit.

He comes back with the board and pieces and they set up. Adam turns to Tess.

ADAM - ANGEL

What do you think will happen here?

TESS - ANGEL

They're going to play chess. I hope she has a strong stomach.

ADAM - ANGEL

About chess?

TESS - ANGEL

I don't know, but it looks like you'll have to clean it up. It won't be my place to deal with a lovesick Angel.

ADAM - ANGEL

Let's hope you're wrong.

They start to play as they talk. They look at the board only when they're not playing eye games. Eye games consist of one staring at the other while he plays and stopping when it's their turn. Their eyes never really meet.

ANDREW - ANGEL

How long you been a sculptor?

CATHY

Ever since I could remember. I just love the feel of clay in my hands. When I was young, my parents and I would go to the beach. I would create elaborate sandcastles with moats and drawbridges. Then I would collect water and fill up the moats. Afterwards, I would pretend some handsome knight would be crossing them.

ANDREW - ANGEL

A regular Lancelet?

CATHY

I always loved the legend of King Arthur. He was so noble and Lancelet was so loyal, even after he fell in love with Gwenivere.

ANDREW - ANGEL

Are you a romantic?

CATHY

I guess I am. I've always wanted some prince to wisk me away and we would live happily ever after.

ANDREW - ANGEL

Life is not a fairy tale.

CATHY

I never said it was. It never was for me. That's why I started sculpting. I felt like I was building something.

ANDREW - ANGEL

How did you get the show?

CATHY

That's was Julie's fault. She is a manizer, if there is such a word. She tends to be a little loose.

ANDREW - ANGEL

That's not very safe these days. I lost many a friend to A.I.D.S..

CATHY

Oh, she practices safe sex.

ANDREW - ANGEL

Should you be telling me this? Get back to the show.

CATHY

One of her lovers owns an art gallery. He saw one of my Angels in her room. He asked to see the others. The next thing I knew I had my first show.

ANDREW - ANGEL

How was it?

CATHY

A success. The critics loved it. They said my WINGS had character.

ANDREW - ANGEL

I've seen the pictures. They do have character.

CATHY

Even if they don't exist.

ANDREW - ANGEL

Angels or wings?

CATHY

Wings. I often wonder where they came from?

ANDREW - ANGEL

My guess is, and don't quote me, they appeared when the Bible was translated from Aramaic to Greek. The Greeks loved to add wings to everything.

CATHY

Not on Hercules.

ANDREW - ANGEL

You believe everything you see on television? If you want the truth, watch the Discover Channel? What else have you made?

CATHY

I do a lot of busts, but I really love animals. My favorite is birds. There's something so gentle about them.

ANDREW - ANGEL

What's your favorite bird?

CATHY

The dove. They're so peaceful. I love sculpting their gentle little faces.

He grabs her hands.

ANDREW - ANGEL

So, there are the hands of an artist?

(examines her fingers)

Your fingers are so small.

CATHY

They have to be for my small details. One slip and the whole piece is ruined. You can let go of my hands now.

He continues to hold them.

CATHY

Andrew, let go.

ANDREW - ANGEL

I was just feeling their power.

CATHY

Power?

ANDREW - ANGEL

Can't you feel it? It's very strong. It's like my hands are clay and you're molding them.

She pulls them away.

CATHY

These hands also wash dishes and do laundry.

ANDREW - ANGEL

Sorry, I got carried away.

CATHY

How long have you been a contractor?

ANDREW - ANGEL

Long enough.

CATHY

How did you get into it?

ANDREW - ANGEL

I like to build things instead of destroying them. I take old houses and restore them. I believe everything has a strong foundation. You just have to look for it.

She looks at him and starts to stare.

CATHY

You only build houses?

ANDREW - ANGEL

(looking up)

No, sometimes I do apartment buildings. What are you staring at? Do I have a zit on my nose?

CATHY

No, it's just been bugging me. Ever since I saw you, I swear I've seen you before. Have we ever met?

ANDREW - ANGEL

No, I assure you, we have never met. I would remember someone as pretty as you.

CATHY

Again with the BS?

ANDREW - ANGEL

It's not BS. You really think we've met before?

CATHY

I know we have. I just can't place it.

ANDREW - ANGEL

I know we didn't. I must have one of those familiar faces.

CATHY

That has to be it. What was I asking?

ANDREW - ANGEL

Apartment buildings. That's the part of my job I've started regretting. I take an old rental building, restore it and it goes condo. So many people get displaced because of me. All in the name of progress. Real Estate can destroy very easily. I knew some people who lived in a building for close to twenty years. It was all they could afford. I come by, do my thing, and they have to move.

CATHY

What happened to them?

ANDREW - ANGEL

They settled for less the next time and they've never been the same.

CATHY

Couldn't they move to a better place?

ANDREW - ANGEL

Money ran out. They were stuck there. So many people are forgotten. If they don't have money, it's like they don't exits. It's no wonder we have so many homeless.

CATHY

You sound like a social worker, not a contractor. How do you make enough to survive?

ANDREW - ANGEL

(becoming distracted)

I can't help it. I see their faces, so many faces. It's like they're haunting me.

CATHY

(taking his hand)

Hey! Come back to Earth!

ANDREW - ANGEL

Huh?

CATHY

(letting go of hand)

I lost you for a minute. Where were you?

ANDREW - ANGEL

I don't know. For a moment I was remembering. May I see those pictures again?

She gets her purse and pulls them out and gives them to him.

CATHY

Sure, here.

ANDREW - ANGEL

(looking at them)

You have them right, all except the wings.

CATHY

That's the second time you've said that. Do you know something I don't?

ANDREW - ANGEL

I just know they don't have wings.

CATHY

What do you think they look like?

ANDREW - ANGEL

Plain, average every-day Joes. It makes perfect sense. If they work behind the scenes they have to be average looking. It would take away from their jobs. They can't be beautiful.

TESS - ANGEL

I resent that!

ADAM - ANGEL

Now, Tess, hear him out.

TESS - ANGEL

He'll eat those words.

CATHY

I disagree. I believe Angels are beautiful.

TESS - ANGEL

I knew there was something I liked about that girl.

CATHY

At least the one I saw, I think.

ANDREW - ANGEL

You saw an Angel?

CATHY

I don't know what I saw, but he was beautiful. Are you sure we haven't met?

ANDREW - ANGEL

Positive...I think?

ADAM - ANGEL

They have met before. Cathy was seven when her mother died. I couldn't make it because my prior case had developed problems. That's the reason I don't like casework. Andrew did me a favor and took my place.

TESS - ANGEL

Does he remember?

ADAM - ANGEL

His memory loss isn't complete. It seems all he has to do is try and it's there.

TESS - ANGEL

The Father didn't make him completely human.

CATHY

I have a friend back home that told me a strange story. She's never been able to explain it.

ANDREW - ANGEL

Please tell me.

CATHY

She was born in a foreign country during a civil war. Her family had to leave. America was on a quota system so they spent a year somewhere else. They were poor and couldn't afford to eat and lived off of charity. At times there was no food. One day, her father heard a knock on the door. He opened it and this old woman with two bags of hot food was there. She called him by his name and gave him the food. They moved and one day she came back, again.

ANDREW - ANGEL

The old woman?

CATHY

Yes.

ANDREW - ANGEL

How did she know where they were?

CATHY

You're getting ahead of the story. Don't rush me.

ANDREW - ANGEL

Sorry.

CATHY

Earlier that day, her father had convinced their landlord to unleash his dog.

ANDREW - ANGEL

Why was it leashed?

CATHY

It was one mean dog, and it only liked my friend's father. So, anyway, the old lady came with the food. And that's where the story gets strange. My friend was only two and was playing by this two-lane highway. The old lady looked at the dog and said, "Your daughter is in danger." That dog shot out like a bat out of hell to the road. He grabbed her by her dress and dragged her back.

ANDREW - ANGEL

That's amazing.

CATHY

I would say miraculous. That was it. My friend's father went to the village to find the old woman and she had disappeared. She never existed.

ANDREW - ANGEL

How does your friend explain it?

CATHY

She says the old lady was a well wisher who wanted to remain anonymous.

ANDREW - ANGEL

And the dog?

CATHY

She can't explain that.

He smiles.

CATHY

Why are you smiling?

ANDREW - ANGEL

I know what happened. Spell dog backwards.

CATHY

God. You think it was God?

ANDREW - ANGEL

I think she had a few guardian angels. God has a lot of hired help.

TESS - ANGEL

Hired help!

ADAM - ANGEL

Now, Tess calm down.

TESS - ANGEL

Just wait till I get my hands on him. He'll eat those words.

ADAM - ANGEL

I hope he has a strong stomach.

CATHY

So, Angels are strictly hired help? I would think they resent that.

TESS - ANGEL

Smart girl. That's telling him.

CATHY

I don't spend my time making hired help. Hand be back the pictures.

(taking them)

Hired help indeed.

TESS - ANGEL

Ditto.

He does.

ANDREW - ANGEL

I didn't mean they were paid minimum wage. They just help God and God helps people.

CATHY

How do you see God? Is he an old man with a long white beard that sits on a chair all day?

ANDREW - ANGEL

No, I see him as someone who loves us. I know God loves us. It's the way I feel.

She starts to stare at him strangely.

CATHY

Does he love us collectively?

ANDREW - ANGEL

He loves us as individuals. He knows all our hopes and dreams. In fact, he gave them to us, and the ability to fulfill them. It's up to us to find them and use them. What? Do I have that zit again?

CATHY

This is going to sound strange, but as you said those words, you started to...shine. I must be seeing things. For a moment you didn't even seem human.

ADAM - ANGEL

I thought you said he was?

TESS - ANGEL

Apparently it's coming back.

ADAM - ANGEL

Let's hope he finds his answer soon.

ANDREW - ANGEL

I assure you I am human. If you cut me, I bleed.

He makes a move and finishes the game.

CATHY

How did you do that? I thought you said you weren't good at chess?

ANDREW - ANGEL

I lied. Care for a rematch?

CATHY

Only if you give me a chance to win.

(reaches for glass)

My cider is dead.

ANDREW - ANGEL

I'll get us some more.

CATHY

(getting up)

I'll be right back.

He goes to the bar.

TESS - ANGEL

More cider?

ANDREW - ANGEL

Yes, please.

TESS - ANGEL

(getting drinks)

She still can figure out where she's seen you?

ANDREW - ANGEL

I'm beginning to think she's right. We have met before. I just wish I could remember. It will probably hit me when I'm sleeping.

(takes drinks)

Thanks, Tess, you're an Angel.

He walks away.

TESS - ANGEL

What is this, groundhog day? He's really starting to get on my nerves.

Andrew and Cathy start playing again. Shots go to the clock as time passes and multiple games are played. The eye game continues. Tess and Adam wait patiently. Tess shakes her head.

TESS - ANGEL

Man, that boy can play chess.

ADAM - ANGEL

And he hasn't let her win once. Remind me not to play with him. His reputation at home is well earned. He's vicious.

Andrew finishes his move.

ANDREW - ANGEL

I got you again. Another game?

CATHY

No way! I admit defeat.

ANDREW - ANGEL

What do you want to do next?

CATHY

Let's get some fresh air. You can get your skis and I'll watch you.

ANDREW - ANGEL

What's the fun in that?

(takes her hand)

I want to be with you.

He gets lost in her eyes, again.

CATHY

We seem to be getting lost again.

ANDREW - ANGEL

Do you mind?

CATHY

(looking at him)

No.

ANDREW - ANGEL

Let's go get some air.

CATHY

I'll get my coat.

She leaves. He goes to the bar, pulls out his wallet and puts some bills on the table. Tess picks them up.

TESS - ANGEL

That's too much.

ANDREW - ANGEL

Keep the change.

TESS - ANGEL

She's a pretty girl.

ANDREW - ANGEL

She's beautiful, and so are you Tess. You're an---

TESS - ANGEL

I know, an Angel.

ANDREW - ANGEL

See ya.

He leans over the bar and kisses her on the cheek and then leaves. Tess turns to Adam.

TESS - ANGEL

We have a problem. This is where you take over. He's in love. Now our troubles really begin.

ADAM - ANGEL

I hope she can improve her chess skills. She's going to need it.

CUT TO:

SCENE TWO

EXT. A MOUNTAIN TOP. DAY. -- LATER

People are walking and skiing. Andrew stands with Cathy.

ANDREW - ANGEL

Just feel that fresh air. I always love the way winter smells. It's so clean.

CATHY

It is beautiful up here.

ANDREW - ANGEL

You come to the lodge often?

CATHY

Actually, no. My friends and I decided to come at the last moment.

ANDREW - ANGEL

They didn't leave you at the hotel on purpose, did they? If you need skis, you know you can rent them and join them. I'm perfectly fine by myself.

CATHY

I know you are. Besides, I don't ski anymore. I used to when I was young. I wore my skis more than my boots in winter.

ANDREW - ANGEL

Why aren't you skiing?

CATHY

I can't anymore.

ANDREW - ANGEL

Why?

CATHY

I just can't. My friends wanted me to come to get me out of the house.

ANDREW - ANGEL

So, why are you here?

CATHY

I miss the fresh air.

ANDREW - ANGEL

Funny, you don't act bedridden.

CATHY

I never said I was.

ANDREW - ANGEL

How do you plan to keep busy, besides playing chess with me?

CATHY

I haven't figured that out yet. I'm sure I'll find something.

He gets a devilish look in his eyes.

ANDREW - ANGEL

I know something.

CATHY

What did you have in mind?

He grabs her and pushes her to the ground.

ANDREW - ANGEL

Snow angels.

CATHY

(trying to get up)

What is wrong with you? There are people here. Let me up.

ANDREW - ANGEL

(pushing her down)

Not till we make snow angels.

CATHY

You're crazy.

ANDREW - ANGEL

Come on. Just one angel. Then I'll let you get up. Please?

CATHY

Okay, but make it quick. I'm cold and getting very wet.

Andrew lets go.

CATHY

All right, here goes nothing. Ready, Andrew?

ANDREW - ANGEL

(lying on back)

Ready.

They start making angels. Other people see them and start pointing. Some join in.

CATHY

We're attracting a crowd.

ANDREW - ANGEL

(looking up)

And they're doing the same thing.

CATHY

(looking up)

You have to be kidding.

ANDREW - ANGEL

(sitting)

See for yourself.

She picks up some snow and hits his face as he faces her.

CATHY

Got ya. That's for beating me at chess.

He grabs her and pulls her down.

ANDREW - ANGEL

Why you little...You're gonna regret that.

He grabs some snow and puts it in her jacket.

CATHY

Stop that! That's cold.

ANDREW - ANGEL

Now you know how I feel.

CATHY

Let me go.

ANDREW - ANGEL

No way. Not till you eat more...

He grabs more snow and puts it in her mouth.

ANDREW - ANGEL

Snow.

He rubs the snow in as she rubs it away. Their eyes meet for a moment. She puts her arms around him and pulls him closer and they kiss. It starts to snow on them. Adam and Tess watch disapprovingly.

FADE OUT:

END OF ACT

ACT TWO

FADE IN:

SCENE ONE

INT. ANDREW'S HOTEL ROOM. MORNING. - NEXT DAY

Snow is seen through the window. Adam and Tess stand by the window. They are looking at a sleeping Cathy and Andrew. Andrew has his arm around her.

TESS - ANGEL

I knew this would get messy. We have to work fast.

ADAM - ANGEL

Should I do it now?

TESS - ANGEL

Might as well.

Adam goes over to the bed and puts his hand over Andrew's head. He turns to Tess.

ADAM - ANGEL

Are you sure this will work?

TESS - ANGEL

He'll think it's a dream.

Adam touches Andrew's head.

ADAM - ANGEL

Remember.

Andrew starts to twitch as he walks away.

ADAM - ANGEL

How fast will it come back?

TESS - ANGEL

Gradually, I hope.

Andrew starts tossing and turning.

ADAM - ANGEL

It's starting now.

CUT TO:

SCENE TWO

EXT. BEACH. DAY

A little girl is playing in the sand. It is a YOUNG CATHY. She is building a sandcastle. Andrew approaches with a bucket of water.

ANDREW - ANGEL

Here's some more water, Cathy.

(looks at Cathy)

My, that's a fine castle, just like Camelot.

YOUNG CATHY

This is going to be my best one yet.

ANDREW - ANGEL

I can tell. You have good attention to detail, right down to the moat.

YOUNG CATHY

It still needs something.

ANDREW - ANGEL

Give me your hands.

(does)

Can you feel the power?

YOUNG CATHY

Yes, where is it coming from?

ANDREW - ANGEL

A much higher source than you can ever imagine. Concentrate, Cathy. Feel it.

CATHY

I do.

ANDREW - ANGEL

Now, put that power in your castle, and everything you do from now on.

He lets go of her hands and gives her more wet sand.

CUT TO:

SCENE THREE

INT. CATHY'S MOTHER'S BEDROOM. NIGHT. -- LATER

ANGIE, her mother is by the dresser brushing her hair. Andrew appears in the room and stands quietly. She puts down the brush.

ANGIE

I know you're here, Andrew.

ANDREW - ANGEL

(approaching)

How did you know?

ANGIE

(handing him brush)

I've always known.

He starts combing her hair.

ANGIE

I've known from the start. You really didn't think we believed your story about being an artist? I checked up on you. Until last week you never existed. The same with Tess and Monica. I knew who you all were from the beginning.

ANDREW - ANGEL

And we thought we fooled you.

ANGIE

Andrew, didn't anyone ever tell you Angels make bad liars?

JOE, Cathy's father, walks by the room and looks in when he hears voices. He sees both of them.

ANDREW - ANGEL

So I've been told. You know WHO I am?

ANGIE

You're the Angel of Death.

ANDREW - ANGEL

And you're not afraid?

ANGIE

No, not for me.

She turns and takes the brush back.

ANGIE

Andrew, I'm not the only one who knows something is wrong. Joe does too. He even told me you made him feel uncomfortable. The only one who doesn't know is Cathy. She thinks you're a nice man from the beach who helps her with her sandcastles.

(takes his hand)

I need your help.

ANDREW - ANGEL

Just name it.

ANGIE

Joe is scared. He knows my time is short. I'm going to be leaving him with a young girl to raise. He can't do it alone.

ANDREW - ANGEL

GOD will be with him.

ANGIE

In his eyes, he will still be alone.

ANDREW - ANGEL

What can I do?

ANGIE

Tell him there's someone else he can turn to.

She turns back to the dresser and picks up a picture of two kids on the beach and hands it to him.

ANGIE

Joe used to help me with my castles. Cathy has MY gift. Please don't take me till you tell him that.

Joe enters.

JOE

Try not taking her at all.

Andrew stands and puts down the picture.

ANDREW - ANGEL

How long have you been listening?

JOE

Long enough to know I want you out of my house.

He goes and stands before Angie.

JOE

Go and take your venom with you. We don't need your poison here. My family and I don't want you.

ANDREW - ANGEL

Joe, you don't know what you're saying!

JOE

I damn well know what I'm saying. My Angie is not going with you. She's mine.

ANDREW - ANGEL

No, Joe, she's not. She's God's, just like you are, just like Cathy.

Joe puts his fist in Andrew's face.

JOE

Stay away from my little girl. She doesn't need death going through her veins. She's alive and will stay that way. You go tell your GOD to leave my family alone.

ANGIE

(standing)

Joe, take that back!

JOE

(to Angie)

I will not. I love you, Angie, and I will not let you go. And no Angel of Death, no matter how handsome, will take you from me.

(to Andrew)

Go poison someone else.

Cathy walks by and looks in the room and sees only her parents arguing. The three turn to her.

YOUNG CATHY

Is Andrew here? I don't see him.

Andrew walks aside as Joe walks up to her.

JOE

No, honey, he's not here. And even if he was, I would throw him out.

YOUNG CATHY

Why?

JOE

He's a bad man. He only wants to cause people pain. You'll never see him again, not if I have anything to do with it.

Joe hugs Cathy.

JOE

Andrew will never hurt you again.

Andrew walks out of the room.

CUT TO:

SCENE FOUR

INT. ANDREW'S HOTEL ROOM. MORNING. - NEXT DAY -- CONTINUOUS

Tess is holding his hand. Adam comes over and puts his hand on her shoulder.

ADAM - ANGEL

He begged me to take over, but, my case took too long. I couldn't get away.

TESS - ANGEL

It was supposed to be your case. He was doing you a favor. That's why he ran out in the first place.

ADAM - ANGEL

I know.

Andrew is still tossing and turning. Tess squeezes his hand tighter.

TESS - ANGEL

Just a little more, baby. Just a little more.

CUT TO:

SCENE FIVE

INT. HOSPITAL ROOM. DAY

Angie is in bed with Joe and Cathy at each side of the bed. Joe is holding her hand.

ANGIE

It's okay, Joe. I'm not afraid.

JOE

Of course not. You're not going anywhere. You're going to get better and come home.

ANGIE

No, I won't. When will you realize I'm dying?

JOE

Don't say that in front of Cathy.

ANGIE

She knows.

(to Cathy)

We already talked about it. My time is almost gone. Let's not argue.

Joe kisses her hand.

JOE

I love you. I've loved you since the first day I saw you on the beach. The other boys used to tease me, but I didn't care. You were the most beautiful girl I ever say.

Angie looks at the front of the bed and smiles.

JOE

What are you smiling at?

ANGIE

He's here.

JOE

No, it can't be.

ANGIE

(to Joe)

I'm not afraid.

(to Andrew)

He's so beautiful.

Joe looks at the end of the bed and sees nothing.

JOE

Andrew?

ANGIE

(looking at Andrew)

Yes.

Cathy looks at the end of the bed and sees him also.

YOUNG CATHY

Mommy, look, he's beautiful.

ANGIE

He's pure love dear. Death is nothing to be afraid of.

Andrew walks over by Cathy and takes Angie's hand.

ANGIE

I'm ready, Andrew.

He takes her hand as she dies. Joe becomes hysterical. Cathy looks up and sees Andrew and Angie by the bed.

ANGIE

I'll see you again, baby. Take good care of your daddy.

YOUNG CATHY

(crying)

I will, mommy.

ANGIE

I love you.

YOUNG CATHY

I want to go with you, mommy.

ANGIE

Not yet, baby.

ANDREW - ANGEL

Not for a long time, Cathy. Enjoy your life, and each time you build sandcastles, think of me.

The two disappear. Cathy turns to Joe, who has completely lost it.

CUT TO:

SCENE SIX

INT. ANDREW'S HOTEL ROOM. MORNING. - NEXT DAY -- CONTINUOUS

Tess lets go of his hand and stands in the corner. Andrew puts his arm around Cathy. Adam sees his watch and takes it advancing it ten minutes ahead. He then goes to the alarm clock and does the same. Cathy slowly wakes up and looks in his direction as if she sees him. She rubs her eyes waking Andrew up.

ANDREW - ANGEL

(hugging her)

Morning.

CATHY

Morning.

ANDREW - ANGEL

Sleep well?

CATHY

Very well, and I thought you were only excited about chess.

ANDREW - ANGEL

I'm just full of surprises.

They kiss. Adam looks out the window.

CATHY

You know what I want right now?

ANDREW - ANGEL

I think I can guess.

TESS - ANGEL

I'm putting a stop to this.

She touches Cathy. He tries to kiss her again but she pushes away.

CATHY

A shower.

ANDREW - ANGEL

A shower?

ADAM - ANGEL

Ah, Tess. You sure know how to ruin a guy's day. Give him a break.

TESS - ANGEL

(angry)

When the Father said "Be fruitful and multiply", he didn't mean Andrew.

Tess walks over to Adam.

CATHY

You know how some people aren't themselves till they've had their first cup of coffee? With me, it's a shower.

ANDREW - ANGEL

You'd rather have a shower than us.

CATHY

Shower first.

ANDREW - ANGEL

(letting go)

Okay, you win. You go first.

She gets out of bed and goes into the bathroom. The water starts to run. He gets up. He is wearing very dull and ugly boxer shorts.

TESS - ANGEL

This is where I leave. Adam, clean up this mess.

ADAM - ANGEL

Yes, ma'am.

TESS - ANGEL

And make sure he tells her nothing.

ANDREW - ANGEL

Don't hog all the water. I want a shower too.

Tess vanishes. Andrew drops her open purse on the floor. As he goes to pick it up, he spies a small bottle. He starts to read as Adam appears to him.

ADAM - ANGEL

It's nitroglycerin.

Andrew looks up and puts down the bottle.

ANDREW - ANGEL

How did you get in here? I thought the door was locked.

ADAM - ANGEL

I don't need locks.

ANDREW - ANGEL

(reaching for phone)

I'm calling hotel security.

ADAM - ANGEL

(grabbing Andrew's hand)

I wouldn't, Andrew. You're the only one can see me.

ANDREW - ANGEL

If it's money you want, there's some in my wallet. Just leave the girl alone.

ADAM - ANGEL

I don't want money or the girl. I want you do something. Pick up your watch.

Andrew does.

ADAM - ANGEL

Notice anything?

ANDREW - ANGEL

The battery must have stopped. The second hand doesn't move.

ADAM - ANGEL

It didn't stop. I've suspended time. Right now Cathy is taking a VERY long shower.

ANDREW - ANGEL

What are you?

ADAM - ANGEL

You know me, Andrew. Think.

He thinks for a moment and looks up at Adam. He then looks at himself and the room in confusion.

ANDREW - ANGEL

Adam, what am I doing here? Last thing I remember I was sitting on a hill talking to the Father. Where are my clothes?

ADAM - ANGEL

Your clothes are in the drawer. This is your room. You're in a hotel at a ski lodge.

Andrew picks up a woman's sweater.

ANDREW - ANGEL

This isn't mine.

He looks at the messy bed with two pillows. He sees a long hair and picks it up.

ANDREW - ANGEL

And neither is this. Adam, what is this?

ADAM - ANGEL

Try to remember, Andrew. You were talking to the Father and you asked him a question. THIS is his answer.

ANDREW - ANGEL

A one night stand? That's not possible. I'm an Angel not a human.

ADAM - ANGEL

You're human now. That was the only way you could find your answer.

ANDREW - ANGEL

And I asked for a...woman? I would never do that. What question did I ask him to give me this?

ADAM - ANGEL

You asked why people fear death and you. I think I better get Cathy out of the shower. She's probably a prune by now.

ANDREW - ANGEL

Why don't I feel like an Angel yet? I still feel human.

ADAM - ANGEL

You will till you get your answer.

ANDREW - ANGEL

But I think like an Angel? How?

ADAM - ANGEL

He has given you more time to get it.

Andrew sits down.

ANDREW - ANGEL

Adam, she's going to come out expecting a man. There's no way I can still---

ADAM - ANGEL

You have to pretend. You must never tell Cathy who you are.

She comes out wearing a towel. Andrew looks at Adam for help. She walks up to him, puts her arms around his waist from the back and kisses his back. Andrew is terrified.

CATHY

Your turn, and don't keep me waiting.

He pulls her arms off and goes into the bathroom. Adam follows.

CATHY

I left you some water.

CUT TO:

SCENE SEVEN

INT. BATHROOM. MORNING. -- CONTINUOUS

Andrew is shaking as Adam enters.

ANDREW - ANGEL

I can't do this.

ADAM - ANGEL

You have too. But first, turn on the water. Your girlfriends going to think you're talking to yourself.

The water starts. Andrew looks in the mirror. He is fully dressed.

ANDREW - ANGEL

Why are you here, Adam? Are you on assignment?

ADAM - ANGEL

Yes, and she's in the next room.

ANDREW - ANGEL

Cathy?

ADAM - ANGEL

Those were her pills you were holding. I've come to bring her home.

ANDREW - ANGEL

When?

ADAM - ANGEL

Eight tonight.

ANDREW - ANGEL

So soon? But she's so young?

ADAM - ANGEL

We've both taken younger.

ANDREW - ANGEL

I know. I'll do it.

ADAM - ANGEL

No, you can't. Not till you find your answer?

ANDREW - ANGEL

Where will I find it?

She knocks on the door.

CATHY

Hey! You drowning in there?

ANDREW - ANGEL

I'll be right out.

(to Adam)

I have to tell her the truth.

ADAM - ANGEL

You can't. You must continue being the Andrew she knows.

ANDREW - ANGEL

Is she going to give me the answer?

ADAM - ANGEL

Need to know, Andrew. You're on your own.

CATHY

Are you coming out?

ANDREW - ANGEL

I'll be right out.

The water stops. Andrew looks in the mirror. He is wearing a towel and his hair is wet. He reaches for the door and turns to Adam.

ADAM - ANGEL

Say nothing.

CUT TO:

SCENE EIGHT

INT. ANDREW'S HOTEL ROOM. MORNING. - NEXT DAY -- CONTINUOUS

Cathy tries to grab the towel and Andrew stops her in a desperate attempt to save his honor.

ANDREW - ANGEL

Hey! What's with you?

CATHY

(grabbing him)

You. What do you say we make some more snow angels?

ANDREW - ANGEL

Good idea.

He pulls away and fixes the towel.

ANDREW - ANGEL

Why don't we make them in the snow?

CATHY

Boy! ­

(walking away)

You must be the type that needs his cup of coffee first. I'll get dressed.

He sighs a sigh of relief.

CUT TO:

SCENE NINE

INT. RESTAURANT. MORNING. -- LATER

They are eating breakfast. Cathy is gabbing as he is picking at his food.

CATHY

(happily)

And then in fourth grade, our class went to the Field Museum. There was this dinosaur exhibit. We all went our separate ways and drove the chaperons crazy.

She notices he is not paying attention.

CATHY

And then this huge asteroid hit the Earth, causing this gigantic tidal wave and a nuclear winter and we all died.

ANDREW - ANGEL

That's nice.

CATHY

Hey! I just told you the world was destroyed and you just said, "That's nice." Where are you? You haven't been yourself since I took my shower.

ANDREW - ANGEL

I have something on my mind.

CATHY

Something tells me it isn't me, or is it?

ANDREW - ANGEL

It's nothing important.

CATHY

Did something happen while I was in the shower?

ANDREW - ANGEL

I got a phone call about work.

CATHY

Is there a problem?

ANDREW - ANGEL

You might say that.

Barbara and Julie come by.

CATHY

Look, there's Julie and Barbara.

(waving)

Over here.

They come to the table.

BARBARA

There you are. You didn't come back to the room last night.

JULIE

(still flirting)

We were worried.

CATHY

I was in---

(taking Andrew's hand)

Safe hands.

He sees Tess in the restaurant and gets up.

ANDREW - ANGEL

Will you ladies excuse me? I see a friend. I'll be right back.

CATHY

The phone call?

ANDREW - ANGEL

Yes, the phone call.

He gets up.

CATHY

Ah, ah---

(points to lips)

Have you forgotten something?

ANDREW - ANGEL

Sorry.

(kisser her lightly)

I'll be back.

He leaves.

BARBARA

I hope he was warmer last night.

CATHY

He was. He was a different man.

JULIE

So what happened?

CATHY

I took a shower.

BOTH GIRLS

Huh?

JULIE

So, you coming to the room tonight, or will you be with Mr. Icicle?

CATHY

He was so different.

JULIE

They usually are before they get what they want. Can't you see, Cathy? He's just using you.

CATHY

No, he's different. I don't know what's wrong with him.

BARBARA

Did you tell him?

CATHY

I didn't have the chance.

JULIE

Do you love him?

BARBARA

Could you love him?

CATHY

He's the man I've been waiting for all my life. I know it.

JULIE

So, when you gonna tell him? When you get a heart attack or before?

He reaches Tess.

ANDREW - ANGEL

Tess, where were you? I've been looking all over for you? Where's Monica?

TESS - ANGEL

I was always here. You just didn't recognize me. As for Monica, I don't think you'd want her to see you in your boxer shorts.

ANDREW - ANGEL

What do I do now? I can't go on pretending.

TESS - ANGEL

Baby, you have too. It's the only way to find your answer? And why did it have to be boxer shorts? You're too young for that.

ANDREW - ANGEL

Leave my shorts out of this. Will I be human till I do?

TESS - ANGEL

I'm afraid so.

ANDREW - ANGEL

Don't I get any help?

TESS - ANGEL

Not on this one, Angel Boy. You better get back there. There's something you need to hear. Don't worry, baby. I'll be your angel.

Andrew walks away and Adam joins her.

TESS - ANGEL

(shaking her head)

Boxer shorts.

ADAM - ANGEL

I like boxer shorts.

She shoots him a dirty look. At the table, the girls are still with Cathy.

CATHY

I plan to tell him.

BARBARA

When? When you have a heart attack and he doesn't know about the pills in your purse? You could die by the time he figures it out.

JULIE

You have to tell him.

He approaches.

ANDREW - ANGEL

Tell me what?

The girls look at each other.

BARBARA

(faking it)

Oh, look at the time. We really must be going. The lift is open.

JULIE

We must not miss that snow.

(getting up)

See you two later.

They leave and he sits down.

ANDREW - ANGEL

Why didn't that sound sincere?

CATHY

Andrew, I have to tell you something. Something I should have told you before we...

ANDREW - ANGEL

Go on.

She takes some pills out from her purse.

CATHY

These pills are nitro-

ANDREW - ANGEL

Glycerin. They fell out of your purse this morning. I read the label when I put them back.

CATHY

(putting pills away)

I have a heart condition. My mother died from it when I was seven.

She starts getting choked up. He grabs her hand.

ANDREW - ANGEL

It's okay. You can do it.

CATHY

Her last night, as we watched, she started smiling. Dad asked her why? She said the Angel of Death was by her bed, and he was beautiful. She wasn't afraid to go.

ANDREW - ANGEL

I remember.

CATHY

Remember what?

ANDREW - ANGEL

Please go on.

CATHY

Dad and I looked by her bed. He didn't see anything, but I did. I'll never forget his face. He was pure love.

(looks at Andrew)

Now I know where I saw you before. He looked like you. But, that's not possible. You're human and much too young. You couldn't have been there.

ANDREW - ANGEL

That would be impossible.

CATHY

Later, as I grew up, I started developing the same problem. By sixteen, I was restricted in the things I could do.

ANDREW - ANGEL

That's why you stopped skiing.

CATHY

I had to stop a lot of things. As a result, boys wanted nothing to do with me. Every time I would tell them, I'd never see them again. This whole weekend, the way I was with you it's not me. I'm normally shy. The last thing I would do is go to bed with someone the first day I met him. I'm a good girl.

ANDREW - ANGEL

(taking her hand)

I believe you. And believe me, this is the first time I've done anything like this. I'm shy too. I'd rather play chess.

CATHY

I guess that mean I'll never see you again.

ANDREW - ANGEL

(taking both hands)

That's where you're wrong. I'm not going away. You're going to see my face so much, you'll be sick of it.

CATHY

Andrew, you've changed. Before I only say a man. Now, I see--

ANDREW - ANGEL

See what?

CATHY

(pulling hands away)

This is going to sound crazy; but I see...love. The same love I saw the night my mother died.

She takes a knife and cuts his hand.

ANDREW - ANGEL

Ouch! Why did you do that?

CATHY

I had to make sure you were human.

He looks at Adam and Tess now before him.

ANDREW - ANGEL

(taking her hands)

I assure you, I am human.

CATHY

And you're bleeding.

She takes a napkin, soaks it in water and puts it on his hand.

CATHY

This will stop it. I'm sorry. I don't know what made me do it. Especially after last night. Can we start over? Can we be friends first?

ANDREW - ANGEL

I thought you would never ask.

CATHY

I've been wondering about something. When you were young, were you the geek or the cute little kid who got away with murder just because he was adorable?

ANDREW - ANGEL

The geek.

CATHY

With or without glasses?

ANDREW - ANGEL

(pointing to eyes)

Contacts.

CATHY

How blind are you?

ANDREW - ANGEL

Let me put it this way. If I didn't wear these, YOU would win at chess.

ADAM - ANGEL

A likely story. Good bluff there, Andrew.

He smiles and kisses her hand. He is finally relieved.

ANDREW - ANGEL

What do you say we make those snow angels now?

CATHY

I'll get my coat. See you in a few minutes.

She gets up and pulls out her hand to him.

CATHY

Key, please?

ANDREW - ANGEL

What key?

CATHY

My coat is in your room.

(gives her key)

I'll be back.

She runs out as Adam sits in her chair.

ADAM - ANGEL

You had me worried for awhile. You almost let it slip.

ANDREW - ANGEL

I know. What now, Adam? How long does she have?

ADAM - ANGEL

You have all day; but when the time comes, you can't be there. She must be alone.

Tess joins them.

ANDREW - ANGEL

I don't even get to help her?

TESS - ANGEL

That's Adam's job.

ANDREW - ANGEL

So I have till eight to find my answer.

ADAM - ANGEL

If you want to be there.

TESS - ANGEL

Something tells me you know it already.

ANDREW - ANGEL

No, I don't.

TESS - ANGEL

You're not looking in the right place.

ANDREW - ANGEL

Do you know what it is, Tess?

TESS - ANGEL

Yes.

ANDREW - ANGEL

Then tell me, please.

TESS - ANGEL

I can't, baby. Only you can do it.

Cathy comes back.

ADAM - ANGEL

It's time to leave. Remember, she must be alone. I'll tell you when.

Adam and Tess leave.

CUT TO:

END OF ACT

ACT THREE

FADE IN:

SCENE ONE

EXT. HILLS. DAY. -- LATER

The next six scenes are treated as shots and have a musical overture. They are done as a montage and read as follows.

1: Walking while holding hands.

2: Having several snowball fights.

3: Riding snow mobiles.

4: Making snowmen. She has a healthy one while his has malnutrition.

5: Making snow angels.

6: Sitting on a log while watching the sunset. They are seen from the back with his arm around her shoulders and their heads leaning on each other.

CUT TO:

SCENE TWO

INT. HOTEL DOORWAY. DAY. -- LATER

Andrew and Cathy are entering. He has his back to the door while she enters. Adam is by the door and Andrew does not see him.

CATHY

It's freezing out there.

ANDREW - ANGEL

Let me at that hot chocolate.

CATHY

I have to take my pills. They're in my room.

ANDREW - ANGEL

You go and I'll meet you in the coffee--

He turns, sees Adam and freezes.

ANDREW - ANGEL

Shop.

CATHY

See you in a few minutes.

She runs off as Adam approaches.

ADAM - ANGEL

Cutting it kind of close, aren't we?

ANDREW - ANGEL

I lost track of time.

ADAM - ANGEL

I thought you would.

Adam starts to walk away.

ANDREW - ANGEL

Where are you going?

ADAM - ANGEL

I have a job to do.

Andrew grabs his arm.

ANDREW - ANGEL

Please, don't do it. Not this one.

ADAM - ANGEL

Andrew, you know the protocol. I have to. It's almost time and she's finally alone.

ANDREW - ANGEL

Not this one. Let her go. She's young and has the rest of her life ahead of her. Give her the time she needs, please.

ADAM - ANGEL

I have orders.

ANDREW - ANGEL

Then break them!

ADAM - ANGEL

I'm going and no one is going to stop me.

ANDREW - ANGEL

I am! If I'm with her you can't do it. I won't let her die!

Andrew is jolted back from Adam.

ANDREW - ANGEL

What just happened to me?

ADAM - ANGEL

You got your answer. You're back.

ANDREW - ANGEL

I don't have an answer.

ADAM - ANGEL

You do. Go up to your room and wait for me. By the time you get there, you will know. May I go now? Andrew, you have never disobeyed the Father's orders before. Will you begin now?

ANDREW - ANGEL

No.

(reluctantly)

I'll see you upstairs.

Andrew walks away still confused.

CUT TO:

SCENE THREE

INT. CATHY'S ROOM. NIGHT. -- LATER

She pulls out some pills from a bottle and drops them when she sees Adam.

CATHY

Who are you?

(backing away)

How did you get in here?

ADAM - ANGEL

(approaching her)

My name is Adam.

CATHY

Stay away from me. I'll scream.

ADAM - ANGEL

Please.

(raising his hand)

Don't be afraid. I've come to take you home.

CATHY

Home? What are you talking about?

Adam starts to shine. Cathy is in shock.

ADAM - ANGEL

I am an Angel. I've come to bring you back.

CATHY

I know who you are. I saw that light once before when my mother---

ADAM - ANGEL

Died.

CATHY

You're the Angel of Death?

ADAM - ANGEL

Yes.

CATHY

No, I don't believe you. I saw the Angel of Death. He looked like Andrew. That doesn't make sense. He's human.

ADAM - ANGEL

Cathy, it was Andrew. He and I do the same job.

CATHY

But he's human? I cut him and he bled.

ADAM - ANGEL

He had to become human. By now he is normal.

CATHY

No, I don't believe you. Get out of my room. I have to meet him. We're going to have hot chocolate.

ADAM - ANGEL

Believe me. He IS an Angel.

CATHY

I went to bed with him!

ADAM - ANGEL

When he was human.

CATHY

Then why isn't he here? I want to go with him not you.

He approaches and takes her hands.

ADAM - ANGEL

I'm going to take you to him. Please, don't be afraid. You'll be able to drink all the hot chocolate you want.

CATHY

I can't die yet.

ADAM - ANGEL

You already have. Look at the bed.

She looks at the bed and sees her body on it and then looks at herself.

ADAM - ANGEL

You felt no pain. Come get your hot chocolate.

CATHY

With Andrew?

ADAM - ANGEL

He's waiting.

CUT TO:

SCENE FOUR

INT. ANDREW'S HOTEL ROOM. MORNING. - NEXT DAY -- LATER

Tess is standing by his dresser. She opens up a drawer and pulls out another pair of boxers.

TESS - ANGEL

(holding the shorts)

I agree we can't attract attention. I lightly agree we are hired help. But, these shorts have got to go.

(putting them back)

Well, at least you're a good tipper.

Andrew walks in and sees her.

ANDREW - ANGEL

Tess, sorry I'm late. Some kid pushed every button on the elevator. What time is it?

TESS - ANGEL

Three minutes to eight.

(pats bed)

Sit by me. Let's talk.

He does.

TESS - ANGEL

Have you figured out the answer yet?

ANDREW - ANGEL

No. Now I'm only more confused. Tess, please tell me what it is.

TESS - ANGEL

You tell me.

ANDREW - ANGEL

I don't get it. If they only knew the truth they wouldn't be afraid. Heaven is so beautiful. They wouldn't hate death and me.

Tess smiles.

ANDREW - ANGEL

Is that the answer?

TESS - ANGEL

Yes it is.

ANDREW - ANGEL

It was that simple. Adam was right. I did know it all along. Why doesn't God tell them? It would make it so easy.

TESS - ANGEL

He doesn't want to tell them, and you know why?

ANDREW - ANGEL

If they knew, that would change everything. They would spend their whole lives preparing to die, and they would stop living. The Father doesn't want that.

TESS - ANGEL

He gave them life to live it to the fullest. They wouldn't do it if they knew. Just take those ancient Egyptians. They lived their whole lives waiting to die. As a result, they're always afraid they don't have enough time. They're always--

ANDREW - ANGEL

Too young to die.

TESS - ANGEL

And that's what YOU told Adam when you were human.

ANDREW - ANGEL

Did I HAVE to be human to find out?

TESS - ANGEL

Some things we have to feel for ourselves.

He looks at the clock. It reads 8:03.

ANDREW - ANGEL

Tess, could I ask you something?

TESS - ANGEL

Anything, Angel Boy.

ANDREW - ANGEL

How did you know about the boxer shorts? Were you there?

TESS - ANGEL

(ignoring question)

It's time.

Andrew looks at the clock again. It reads 8:05. Andrew realizes he won't get the answer.

ANDREW - ANGEL

It's finished now.

Adam walks in.

ADAM - ANGEL

Actually it was over ten minutes ago. I advanced your watch and alarm clock.

ANDREW - ANGEL

When?

ADAM - ANGEL

When you and Cathy were asleep.

ANDREW - ANGEL

Where is she now?

She enters.

CATHY

Waiting for you to do your job.

Andrew stands and smiles. Tess walks over to Adam.

TESS - ANGEL

Let's go, Adam.

Tess leaves but Adam is stopped by Andrew.

ANDREW - ANGEL

Adam, wait.

He does.

ANDREW - ANGEL

How did she know about the shorts? She was there, right? Tell me the truth.

ADAM - ANGEL

Yes.

ANDREW - ANGEL

How much did she see?

ADAM - ANGEL

You don't want to know. You were very human. She won't forget this for another hundred years. It's just like my turkey.

Andrew turns to Cathy as Adam leaves. She walks up to him and hugs him.

CATHY

Now I know why you said they don't have wings.

ANDREW - ANGEL

I knew I remembered.

CATHY

Why didn't you tell me you were the man on the beach?

ANDREW - ANGEL

I couldn't.

(rubbing her arms)

How do you feel?

CATHY

Better, now that you're here.

He walks away.

ANDREW - ANGEL

Cathy, I know something happened between us but I don't remember. I don't remember being human.

CATHY

I don't remember either.

ANDREW - ANGEL

What do you remember?

CATHY

Only that you're my friend and I should trust you.

She walks over and takes his hand.

CATHY

Isn't it time we take a walk?

ANDREW - ANGEL

Who made you Angel of Death? Should I worry about my job security?

She kisses him on the cheek.

CATHY

Not as along as I'm here. But one thing, Mr. Angel, I'm not playing chess with you again. I know about you now.

ANDREW - ANGEL

Not even one game?

CATHY

No way. Let's go.

They leave the room hand-in-hand. Cut to the window as a white dove flies away.

FADE OUT:


End file.
